


Looking for Prompts - Range of Ships

by khryseraph



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect Trilogy, Overwatch (Video Game), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khryseraph/pseuds/khryseraph
Summary: I'm looking for ideas for prompts for my favorite ships across multiple different series. I just want to practice my writing with fun stories
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Male Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Looking for Prompts - Range of Ships

My name is Chris. I'm assuming you read the summary above, SOOOOOOO here's my suggestions for when you send me a fic idea.

1\. Tell me how you want the characters to be! Are Harry and Draco teachers at Hogwarts? Is Peter depressed and Wade has to bring him out of his shell? There are no limits! The more info you give me, the more I have to work with.

2\. Be creative! And, if you have a specific fic in mind that was maybe abandoned or you want to see the story told a different way, PLEASE make sure you tell me where the inspiration is coming from. This is so that I can (1) read the story and try and see what you're going for and (2) so that I can give that author credit and praise for writing an inspiring story!

Now, for my limitations.

1\. I am a gay cis-male. Therefore, I will NOT be writing any sex scenes other than those between two people with penises. I am not terribly comfortable trying to capture the mindset of somebody who is trans or non-male-identifying. To be clear, this does not mean that those stories are not worth telling! It just means that I myself do not have that experience and can't say that my personal experience will let me tell stories from people of other gender identities. The boys can be of any sexual identity as long as they can love and fuck each other. Gay is obvs my favorite (I'm a tad narcissistic), but I'm totes open to assuming the pair are not just down for the penis, and could have had histories with people of other identities.

2\. I'm only gonna write stories that involve sexual and romantic attraction. This is an outlet for me to express my sex fantasies and creativity, and this slew of men are just so fantastic, and as such I want my boys to have some fun! If you suggest a story and have your own kinks or fetishes you want me to include, let me know! I'm happy to work with a range of sexual desires (within reason). It can't hurt to ask! No judgement on my end.

3\. I'm hoping I get tons of ideas. If that is what happens, then I will not be able to work with all of them and will pick the ones that resonate with me the most. Once you give me the idea and want to see it turned into a story, I get full control over what happens in it. I will always accept criticism and ideas, whether it is your story or not, and I will always make sure to mention who the source of the idea was. But I need to be clear about that - what you send me, after I decide to write a story with an idea, is a suggestion to me. Not an order. 

Anyway, that was long and boring and I'm gonna go work on my fanfic. 

XOXO

As a last note. I can't handle extremely angsty and sad stories, so no-can-do. Whump and light angst is good, but most of the story will see the characters rising in terms of happiness, not a severe amount of falling. Kisses and hugs.


End file.
